


为了甜不辣

by lindsay23333



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 双飞组，刺客信条au，ooc，重度ooc！ooc到笑出声。这篇灵感来自 @一尺雪 太太的双飞刺客图！
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler





	1. Chapter 1

1.我叫法拉，是个阿萨辛。对，就是那种满房顶乱跑制造噪音打扰别人生活还自以为很隐蔽的刺客。  
顺便说一句，我是阿萨辛，不是 ass ass in。

2.其实在20多天前我还只是一个满房乱跑的小混混，至于为什么成为刺客我只能说  
我妈她是个刺客。  
巴黎治安混乱，我作为一个天天不走寻常路满房子乱飞的小混混自然也被抓进了监狱劳改。  
他们说要是再有人在晚上投诉我刨屋顶扰民就打断我的腿。  
我试图解释这是我血液里的野性因子在作祟。  
他们直接把我和起义军关在了一起。  
干！  
牢饭竟然是咸粽子。

3.牢房里的前辈喜欢在牢房里画画。  
他有很深的艺术造诣，因为我根本看不懂。  
有一天我闲来无事问他在画什么。  
前辈揍了我一顿，然后踩着我的脑袋说我流淌着刺客的血脉，只有刺客才能看到这些文字。  
我想为自己的多嘴抽自己两耳光。  
我有刺客之血你直说不好嘛？  
揍我难道真的不是因为自娱自乐的鬼画符被人看见了恼羞成怒吗。  
还有前辈你先把脚拿开好不？

4.前辈说会有人来救他，我提出了带我一起走这个建议  
前辈表示这很OK。  
然后前辈带我逃到了监狱楼顶。  
他说只有真正的刺客血脉信仰之跃才不会摔死。  
只有跳下去之后我活下来他才让我加入组织。  
我表示我没有，我不是，这不OK  
前辈懒得听我废话  
他一脚把我踹了下去。  
躺在草垛里劫后余生的我表示原来天这么蓝。  
咸粽子可能也不错。  
我的信仰动摇了

5.后来我就加入了刺客组织  
组织有福利，加班发咸粽子。  
干  
去他娘的咸粽子。  
从这个组织我了解到我妈竟然是了不起的刺客。  
顶尖那种  
不过被甜不辣干掉了。  
甜不辣是兄弟会的宿敌来着。  
我就如他们所愿的挥着小手说我要去为我妈报仇。  
我妈做的一手顶级甜粽子。  
她被甜不辣干掉之后我已经有半辈子没吃到了  
忽然有点想她。  
我揣起前辈慈祥的塞在我手里的咸粽子。

6.虽说是变成了刺客，但我觉得我的生活和以前没什么区别  
每天爬爬墙，刨刨房顶  
一不小心摔下去杂碎教堂玻璃  
被教会的人追着跑  
对，我觉得刺客里流传的信仰之跃纯属运气  
我不会把我妈小时候训练我信仰之跃把我腿摔断的事情说出来的  
毕竟谁都有失败的时候  
挂在墙上的时候今天暗杀的目标出现在了我的眼前  
我从墙上跳下来一个漂亮的背后双杀  
完美  
然后还在摆pose的我膝盖中了一箭  
血与泪的教训告诉我们  
做人不能装逼。

7.兄弟会的前辈说我继承了母亲的鹰眼  
我问他鹰眼是什么  
他说就是我眼睛底下的纹身  
我问他鹰眼是干什么的  
他说是观察目标用的  
我问前辈有没有  
他表示没有，因为没有纹身  
我一脸懵逼  
鹰眼不是刺客标配吗，怎么就靠纹身来断定了呢？  
你怕不是在逗我  
前辈一脸惋惜地说你竟然没信  
那你很棒棒哦

8.新的任务是去杀教会的圣女  
据说是甜不辣的重要成员  
还说本身就是伊甸碎片，掌握苹果信息之类的  
这都和我无关。  
我问前辈任务奖励是啥  
前辈说20个咸粽子  
我表示我不想去  
地窖里还有100多个咸粽子都生小粽子了  
前辈说她和我母亲的死有关  
然后我不去的话就去厨房包咸粽子  
这是在侮辱我的信仰！  
我去还不成吗

9.我在教堂顶端的窗子旁边  
开窗  
你没看错，我打不开窗了。  
虽然很羞耻但是我开锁技能没点  
这导致我连窗子都打不开。  
在卖了腰带买开锁器之后  
目标已经来到了教堂里  
在第20把开锁器断掉以后  
目标已经开始离开  
终于打开窗进入教堂，目标只给我留下一个窈窕的背影  
我在吊灯上痛心疾首  
似乎是感受到了我的视线  
目标回过了头  
金色的长发披肩，双眼柔和的像是圣马丁运河的流水在夕阳下反射着金色的光辉  
她散发着甜粽子的诱人香气  
我想我坠入了爱河。

10.后来我一口气接下了所有关于圣女安吉拉·齐格勒的任务  
前辈觉得我可能吃咸粽子吃坏了脑子。  
他们拍着我的肩说一次任务失败没什么  
曾经有的刺客去救人结果发现打不开牢房的门  
然后就把整个监狱的看守屠版搜开锁器  
表演了一出狂战信条  
我什么都听不进去  
我脑子里进了圣马丁河的河水  
我才不管她是不是甜不辣的圣女是不是刺客的宿敌  
我就想和她一起在巴黎圣心大教堂吃着甜粽子约会

11.我化身为一个跟踪狂  
调查到她在贫民区开了一家诊所  
我天天晚上去她邻居家房顶刨瓦  
她家邻居天天去举报有贼  
我堂堂刺客怎么可能是贼？  
然后我就用我升了三阶的开锁技能撬了他家金库  
在一个月圆之夜，我正挂在她的窗上偷窥她  
然后一把金色的手枪就顶在了我的脑门上  
“小刺客，我早就发现你了，你究竟是来干什么”  
她的声音犹如酒水令人沉醉  
作为一个新时代刺客，我是不屑于说那些冠冕堂皇的话的  
我觉得这种时候应该先表个白以示友好  
于是我说  
“我爱甜粽子，也爱你”  
回答我的是坚硬的枪托  
落地的前一刻我的脑袋里还想着  
不愧是我法拉看中的女人  
够狠。

12.后来我成了安吉拉的情人小刺客  
用我的三寸不烂之舌  
不要想歪  
但过程无可奉告  
她也质问过我苹果的消息  
伊甸碎片的下落  
对新世界的看法  
我表示我啥都不知道  
我就是个喜欢甜粽子和安吉拉的小刺客  
要是圣殿骑士包我一辈子的甜粽子  
我说不定会考虑去给甜不辣打call  
要是前辈知道我为了粽子和女人叛变不知道会作何感想  
反正不会在伙食里加入甜粽子就对了  
据说咸粽子是刺客的信仰。  
干！  
去他的信仰！

13安吉拉表示阵营不同不能相爱  
我表示这么刺激不来试一下怎么就能下结论  
一星期之后  
安吉拉表示真刺激  
比信仰之跃还刺激  
巴黎的黄昏下，我抱着甜粽子牵着安吉拉的手满足的在街上约会。  
远处的圣河波光闪闪像是金黄的蜜糖  
安吉拉的瞳孔中反射着河水的金黄  
我融化在一片金蓝色的光辉里  
我与安吉拉在夕阳下拥吻。

我是个小刺客，不知道组织的秘密，对新世界也无所向往，但此时此刻，我觉得自己拥有了去往新世界的金苹果。


	2. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 补充

1.加入兄弟会前他们要我喝酒，不然就不能加入  
我虽然不喜欢酒但更不喜欢神神秘秘。  
然后我喝了  
晕了  
还做了个超恐怖的梦  
梦里我妈拿着咸粽子在屁股后面追我  
这我能让她追到？  
然后我就跑啊跑啊  
跑醒了。  
醒来时看见前辈脸上有个鞋印  
似乎是我脚的大小  
emmm  
当作没看见吧

2.前辈说我觉醒了血液里的力量  
成为了真正的刺客  
我啥都没感觉到  
我只感觉自己加深了对甜粽子的信仰。  
然后前辈跟我说阿萨辛不屑于吃甜粽子  
他们全都是咸党  
妈妈你那个梦绝对是在警告我吧  
现在退出不知道还来不来得及

3.刺客大多是单独行动，但遇到特殊情况也需要组队  
前辈们让我见识到了刺客的多样性。  
我是个新时代的传统刺客  
最喜欢跳杀，背杀，背后双杀  
毕竟杀完之后的pose超帅气  
能满足我的虚荣心  
前辈们对我新时代传统刺客的坚持不屑一顾  
“现在是新时代，你这么保守是没前途的”  
前辈语重心长的跟我说  
“那刺客应该怎么说杀？”  
我虚心求教  
“不要怂单纵就是干！”  
前辈一号用肌肉虬结的手臂拍着我瘦弱的后背  
我一脸懵逼  
前辈你再拍下去我就要殉职了。

4.后来和一号前辈一起的任务让我见识到了什么叫  
“不要怂单纵就是干”  
我躲在楼顶还没动弹  
前辈提着砍刀一个信仰之跃就跳进了草垛  
冲出来就惊动了所有的卫兵  
看他在人群里砍瓜切菜一样行云流水的动作  
我咽了口口水  
前辈  
咱们是阿萨辛  
不是狂战士  
最后任务在无伤的前辈手里完美结束  
敌人被屠版  
我只能在房顶给浑身浴血的他疯狂打call  
“新人你知道什么叫刺客了吧！”  
前辈提着我的领子像拎鸡崽子一样摇晃  
“6666666”  
我啥都说不出来了。

5.一号前辈虽然立志把我培养成新一代狂战  
但我的小身板真的吃不消  
于是我去投靠了同样消瘦的二号前辈  
二号前辈是个土豪  
成为刺客的理由是因为钱太多生活失去刺激  
我现在和他一起趴在草垛里用鹰眼观察敌人的情况。  
“我去打几个人，你先上房”  
前辈嘱咐我  
我满头雾水的爬上了房顶。  
只见前辈用狂暴针扎了几个敌方五星狂战  
然后迅速爬到我身边  
楼下敌人打成了一团  
他一边看一边笑还顺手扒开一个咸粽子  
“吃吗”  
他问我，顺手给打死狂战的士兵再来一针  
“不了前辈”  
我瑟瑟发抖  
屈服在金钱的威力下。  
刚才他射出去了多少狂暴针啊  
我就算卖了裤子都买不起三针以上啊  
给土豪前辈跪下唱征服

6.后来我见到了比我还猥琐的烟雾弹前辈  
出任务之前准备一个月绝对不遇敌的前辈  
八百米外取人首级的前辈  
我觉得我还是继续当一个新时代传统刺客好了  
前辈们的境界我无法企及  
也许这就是甜粽子和咸粽子的区别吧  
我在圣心大教堂顶端的十字架上啃着甜粽子  
给夕阳留下一个潇洒的背影。

7.安吉拉是我见过最漂亮的人  
还做的一手比母亲好吃的甜粽子  
我深深的为她沦陷  
当然不单单是因为甜粽子  
自从和她成为情侣  
我每天的生活就多了“和甜不辣躲猫猫”这项娱乐  
我可是个新时代传统刺客  
区区甜不辣还别想找到我  
直到他们学会了用甜粽子诱敌  
你以为我会上当  
干！  
我还真的就忍不住了  
不过我想我也明白了甜不辣总抓不住阿萨辛的理由  
你用甜粽子去诱惑咸党只会给他们加buff好吗  
不要去刺激他们好战的心理好吗！

8.安吉拉想要的新世界和甜不辣想要的新世界不同  
她想要的新世界是我也期望的  
自由幸福没有痛苦的新世界  
我知道她的世界我给不了  
甜不辣给不了  
阿萨辛也给不了  
但我仍想陪着她一起去努力  
无关阵营  
只是为了她

We work in the dark to serve the light.We are Assassins.


End file.
